The Stamp
The Stamp & Coin Club is a longform improv comedy group in New York City, formed in Spring of 2007 when Alex Teague, Shane Ryan, Dustin Drury, and Alex Charak met during a Rob Riggle weekend workshop at the Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre in New York. The group has become known in the indie improv scene for their unique sense of humor that often includes celebrity impressions, haunted houses, and rocket ships. The group is part of the famed and often derided Indie Team Alliance, which was created to help the allied teams win Cagematch votes. This alliance was not so strong, leading to defeat for every team except the hilarious Fat Penguin. The Stamp & Coin Club's 2008 Cagematch show featured Lewis Black bowling and making political jokes ("Barack Obama's head looks like a bowling ball!"), Dracula and his vampire bride Denise running a Bed and Breakfast and putting them to sleep with vampire magic, a Halloween haunted house that was haunted with frightening economic statistics, and a man who is constantly lost having being given the worst maps on earth. The team also called a time out at 17 minutes because they were tired, only being used to short indie sets. Brandon Gardner then came out dressed as a 1950's football coach to give advice to the team, while Kelly Hudson gave the team water and John Robert Wilson, Amber Nelson, Dave Bluvband, and Alan Starzinski held up signs that bore the team's name and cheered them on. The Stamp & Coin Club lost 44–133 to The Stepfathers, a team of seasoned (very seasoned) players. Coaches have included Brandon Gardner, Jonathan Gabrus, Joe Wengert, David Siegel, Chelsea Clarke, and Sean Hart They have performed at Under St. Marks, The Red Room, and miscellaneous venues around New York City. In 2008, they performed at the Del Close Marathon, where they threw shoes at each other. At their 2009 DCM show, they did a monoscene in a diamond mine, eventually all leaving the stage and doing the rest of the show offstage. In January of 2008, the team started hosting their own show at The Red Room called "Tickets Still Available!" It ran for 4 weeks. In 2009, former member Alex Teague returned from Boston to New York and rejoined the team. In April of 2010, the group added long-time coach Dave Siegel to their roster. They are not to be confused with The Coin & Stamp Club, which doesn't exist. Members The Stamp and Coin Club's current roster is: Adam Bozarth, Alex Charak, Dustin Drury, Jill Morris, Dave Siegel, Alex Teague, Simon Philion and Andrew Yurman-Glaser. Past Members include: Martin Cohen, Duke Doyle, Stephanie Jackson, Ken Kocses, and Shane Ryan. S&CC on the Web You can get involved with the S&CC in a plethora of ways * Stamp and Coin Club on MySpace * Stamp and Coin Club on Facebook * Stamp and Coin Club Official E-mail Trivia * During the 10th Annual Del Close Marathon, the UCB 4 asked an audience member who had been at the marathon the entire time what good shows they had seen. They answered, "The Coin and Stamp Club." Ben Ragheb of Fat Penguin then shot his mouth off about how his Cage Match record was better. For that, he has since apologized.http://benzado.tumblr.com/post/45562933 * The Stamp and Coin Club's worst show was at Sound Fix Records * Once considered the "Sloppiest Improv Group Ever" by it's members. * Simon Philion and Adam Bozarth are on three teams together, and must never work apart from each other. This is because of a blood oath. * Alex Charak, Dustin Drury, and Ken Kocses are the members of Dr. CoolSex, a sketch group * Several members of the Stamp & Coin Club have long lasting personal connections to Brandon Gardner. Shane Ryan and Dustin Drury went to high school with Brandon in Saranac Lake, NY. Simon Philion and Andrew Yurman-Glaser were on the same college improv team as Brandon at Binghamton University. Category:Improv Groups Category:New York City